Caillou
Caillou is the four year-old main character of the program of the same name. He is inquisitive, adorable, curious and his interests include cars and dinosaurs. Interestingly, Caillou was 2 1/2 years old when his baby sister Rosie was born, a 3 year old for the first 18 episodes of Season 1, but after the episode "Caillou's Birthday," he remains 4 for the rest of the series. He lives in a 2 story blue house on 17 Pine St. (as mentioned in the episode "Where I Live") with his parents Boris and Doris and pretty little sister, Rosie. Later installments show him attending playschool. In the earliest episodes, he is normally seen wearing a dull grey shirt with a bright red collar, but for the remainder of the series he wears a yellow shirt with the same red collar. He wears blue longer shorts. Caillou wears yellow high socks and blue and red hi-top sneakers without laces. Caillou appears in all 229 Calliou episodes and has been voiced by Bryn McAuley (1997-2000), Jaclyn Linetsky (2000-2003) and Annie Bovaird (2003-present). Gallery A Younger Caillou with Gilbert.jpg|A younger Caillou wearing his grey shirt, pants, and hi-tops, and holding Gilbert Caillou in Pajamas Plush Toy.jpg|A plush toy of Caillou in pajamas Caillou and Rosie - Younger Models.jpg|The younger character models of Caillou and Rosie depicted in the Chouette books Cailou the Cat.jpg|With his backwards striped cap and face painted as a cat in The Birthday Party Caillou Out Hiking.jpg|Wearing a backwards cap and out hiking in the book The Picnic Caillou with Rosie at the Beach.jpg|With Rosie in the book At the Beach EfuLn1NbhnUZIeWiujep_png.png|Caillou with long striped shirt, green longer shorts, and Scooter SLA6DtCgoeEIepvkjEUa_png.png|Caillou 9JeKvouSKd6pVmToX6cc_png.png|Caillou sitting down KexJmsD1Pp8OFx05NFdJ_png.png|Caillou with the forwards cap 251198_219904214710503_219903774710547_746113_4585761_n.jpg|Caillou and Gilbert 255665_219904184710506_219903774710547_746110_2338862_n.jpg|Caillou and Leo caillou-xl-pictures-01.jpg|Caillou caillou-xl-pictures-03.jpg|Caillou sitting down (newer version) caillou-xl-pictures-12.jpg|Caillou dancing 251202_219904198043838_219903774710547_746111_489766_n.jpg|Caillou caillou-xl-pictures-14.jpg|Caillou with soccer ball caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou doing yoga caillou.jpg|Caillou with Book caillou_phone1.jpg|Caillou on a phone caillou18_2.jpg|Caillou with backpack caillou3_1024x768.jpg|Caillou with skateboard Caillou_Clementine.jpg|Caillou and Clementime 42_big.jpg|Caillou and his family Caillou and Rosie playing on a toy cat.gif|Caillou and Rosie playing. 28 big.jpg|Caillou with a basket and candy bunny 27 big.jpg|Caillou with a squirrel 26 big.jpg|Caillou playing cars 24 big.jpg|Caillou with a hula hoop 23 big.jpg|Caillou gardening 22 big.jpg|Caillou playing tennis 21 big.jpg|Caillou picking berries 20 big.jpg|Caillou with sunscreen 19 big.jpg|Caillou with watering can 18 big.jpg|Caillou 17 big.jpg|Caillou 16 big.jpg|Caillou 15 big.jpg|Caillou 14 big.jpg|Caillou 13 big.jpg|Caillou 12 big.jpg|Caillou 11 big.jpg|Caillou 10 big.jpg|Caillou 9 big.jpg|Caillou 8 big.jpg|Caillou 6 big.jpg|Caillou 5 big.jpg|Caillou 4 big.jpg|Caillou 3 big.jpg|Caillou 2 big.jpg|Caillou 0 big.jpg|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-22.jpg|Caillou Photo09.png|Caillou Photo128.png|Caillou Caillou-xl-pictures-33.jpg|Caillou, Mommy, and Rosie 261597 219904154710509 219903774710547 746108 7079110 n.jpg|Caillou and his friends FB,124,99,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ipte-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,111,89,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,103,81,pasta-resimleri-caillou-cicek-suluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,100,78,pasta-resimleri-caillou-hula-hoop-ceviriyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,99,77,pasta-resimleri-caillou-scooter-biniyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,97,75,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tavsaniyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,95,73,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yazi-yaziyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,94,72,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,90,68,pasta-resimleri-caillou-4-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,89,67,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncaklariyla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,86,64,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dinazoruyla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,85,63,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kartopu-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,84,62,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kelebek-yakaliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,82,61,pasta-resimleri-caillou-buzda-kayiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,80,60,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,75,56,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kosuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,74,55,pasta-resimleri-caillou-elma-yiyiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,73,54,pasta-resimleri-caillou-2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,72,53,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,71,52,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dusunuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,67,49,pasta-resimleri-caillou-top-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,66,48,pasta-resimleri-caillou-dolasiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,65,47,pasta-resimleri-caillou-futbol-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,64,46,pasta-resimleri-caillou-davul-caliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,63,45,pasta-resimleri-caillou-amerikan-futbolu-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,61,44,pasta-resimleri-caillou-yuruyor3-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,60,43,pasta-resimleri-caillou-kitap-okuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,58,42,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ucurtma-ucuruyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,57,41,pasta-resimleri-caillou-1-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,56,40,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oyuncakla-oynuyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,50,36,pasta-resimleri-caillou-emekliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,48,35,pasta-resimleri-caillou-sarki-soyluyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,47,34,pasta-resimleri-caillou-tersten-bakiyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,46,30,pasta-resimleri-caillou-pelerinli-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,44,31,pasta-resimleri-caillou-oturuyor2-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,38,33,pasta-resimleri-caillou-zipliyor-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou FB,37,29,pasta-resimleri-caillou-ters-pasta-resimleri.jpg|Caillou Caillou1.png|Caillou with the forwards cap Caillou-xl-pictures-34.png|Caillou doing yoga Caillou-xl-pictures-03.png|Caillou sitting down Caillou3.png|Caillou FB,99,77.png|Caillou with scooter FB,95,73.png|Caillou drawing FB,60,43.png|Caillou with book FB,61,44.png|Caillou holding still Caillou2.png|Caillou reading book Caillou.gif|Caillou Picture 00264.png picture 00004.png|caillou painting 1 picture 00005.png|caillou painting 2 ThCAESWUG6.jpg|Super Caillou with Super Rosie cho5rtaw.gif|Caillou playing, dancing and singing his banjo Caillouskatestand.png|Caillou poses and standing on his skateboard 8503_561037187282613_567652578_n.png|Caillou Cailloukaleidoscope.png|Caillou as seen in a homemade kaleidoscope promo. Caillou reading abook-636x1024.png|Caillou Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Caillou characters Category:Caillou's Playschool Class Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Preschoolers Category:Brats